In the Black
by ksirrah
Summary: After the incident with Atherton Wing, the Guild decides Inara needs a body guard. How does Mal handle this?


Not mine, don't sue...except Juliet...she's mine.

"Is this all really necessary," Inara Serra asked. "Captain Reynolds is not going to be very pleased," she said speaking into the Cortex with her smooth Core accent. "He is very strict on what happens on his ship."

"His happiness isn't my concern, Inara. If Captain Reynolds wouldn't have meddled into your affairs, none of this would have happened. That being said I'm glad he defended your honor against that _Hun Dan. _ That incident on Persephone with Atherton Wing has raised more than one red flag," Delia Montrose, the headmistress of the Companion House Madrassa said. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a severe and intricate knot at the nape of her neck, which gave her a stern, beautiful look.

Inara let out a resigned sigh. "There is the matter of payment for rent. Mal won't allow anyone to live on Serenity for free," she shook back her long ebony curls from her face, sending the ringlets to cascade down her back. "Would you…"

"I'll take care of the monetary aspect," Delia said interrupting Inara mid sentence. "Just inform Captain Reynolds of the situation. When and where will you be docking next?"

"In two days. The crew has a job on Beaumonde."

"Good. We will see you then." Delia signed off without saying goodbye.

"_Wo de tian_," the companion sighed, "This isn't going to go well."

Later that evening, Captain Malcolm Reynolds knocked on Inara's shuttle.

"_Qing jin_," she called out to Mal as she poured a cup of tea.

"Kaylee said you wanted to see me," Mal said. He watched Inara as she poured the steaming tea into the delicate cup. "Tea? …are you coming on to me?"

"Don't be stupid," Inara replied, annoyed.

Mal crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine. Whaddya want then?"

"It's not what I want. It's what the Guild wants," she gestured to the low sofa. "Please, sit."

"Why do I feel like I'm walkin' into an ambush?"

"Because you've done it so often before?"

Mal made a face. "Funny," He sat. "Don't try none of your whore tricks. Just tell me what's goin' on?"

Inara rolled her eyes with distaste. "After all the problems we encountered with Atherton," Mal snorted at the name," The headmistress of my house has decided that I need a body guard. When we land on Beaumonde, one will be coming aboard."

"Gorramit, Inara! I don't need another mouth to feed!" The captain jumped to his feet. "And did you forget about the fugitives on board? How do we explain that? You get on the Cortex right now and tell that head whore that no such a-thing is happenin''.

"She'll pay you."

"No harm in just talkin' to her," Mal back pedaled quickly. "The more the merrier… did she happen to mention how much?"

Inara's face took a superior look. "Delia said she would discuss payment with you when we land."

Mal became oddly quiet. "Fine." He started to walk out, "Inara, do you not feel safe on Serenity? Is that the reason for the muscle?"

She saw the crestfallen expression on his face. "I've never felt safer. But you can't always be there, Mal."

Clear, blue eyes crashed into chocolate brown. "I will be though. Remember that, Inara." Not saying anything else, he left the shuttle.

* * *

><p>"Well, I think it's jus' shiny, Cap'n. We could always use more crew," Kaylee Frye said at dinner, smiling with every word.<p>

"They ain't crew," Jayne Cobb said as he shoveled flavored protein into his mouth. "Jus' someone else ta' worry 'bout." He eyed the Tam siblings pointedly. "An' jus' how we gonna explain them?"

"I've taken care of it. Delia shares the same views as Mal when it comes to the Alliance. She can be trusted completely," Inara interjected as she looked at the Tams. "She would never endanger you or your sister."

"Jayne," Hoban 'Wash' Washburne started, "what exactly does 'body guard' mean to you? I'm sure whoever comes aboard will be able to handle themselves. Hell, he might be able to take you."

"Ain't no way some Guild pansy's gonna take me down," the mercenary growled, "better watch yourself little man."

"Easy, Jayne," Zoe, Mal's first mate said. She raised an eyebrow dangerously. "My husband was just statin' a fact."

Jayne looked across the table at the Amazon before him. He swallowed his words, glowered and continued to eat."

Zoe turned to the captain. "When are we picking him up, Sir?"

Mal, who had been silent throughout the conversation, "We're gonna meet up on Beaumonde after we talk to Jameson about the job. Speakin' of which, Kaylee, I need you to make up a room in the passenger dorm. Make sure it's ready by the time we land."

"Will do Capn'," Kaylee said flashing her bright smile, "Everything's gonna be great!"

"We'll see _mei mei_," Mal said, "We'll see."


End file.
